The present invention relates to goggles and more particularly to a safety goggles with improved characteristics.
As is known that a goggles is designed to protect the eyes against dust, sparks, etc. by fitted side guides. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for being monotonous both in functionality and design. For example, a coupled shade pivotal with respect to goggles has not been proposed in any disclosure. As such, improvement exists.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a safety goggles comprising a frame including an attachment member projected above the top center, a slanted coupling surface on the top of the attachment member, and a flange; a lens fitted in the frame; a protector guide including an annular groove on the front edge with the flange of the frame fitted in; a shade including a frame, an opening defined by the frame, a flange extended inward from the frame, a plurality of studs on the frame of the shade, a plurality of projections on either inner side of the flange of the shade, an engagement member projected above the top center of the flange of the shade, and an inclined coupling surface on the top of the engagement member; a protector lens including a plurality of holes on the periphery being snugly engaged with the studs when the protector lens is fitted into the shade; a dark lens abutted on the protector lens; and an abutment member including a plurality of alternate risers on the front peripheral edge, the abutment member being abutted on the dark lens within the shade such that the projections is capable of securing the abutment member to the dark lens, wherein the shade is pivotable at an angle of either 90 degrees or 180 degrees with respect to the frame when the engagement member is engaged with the attachment member with the inclined coupling surface slidingly engaged with the slanted coupling surface.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.